


Erato

by Spootilious



Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [6]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human Sides (Sanders Sides), M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:29:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29973255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spootilious/pseuds/Spootilious
Summary: Roman admires from a distances.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: Spoots Sanders Sides One offs [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202996
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Erato

**Author's Note:**

> Original Post: https://sebthesnipe.tumblr.com/post/189904640867/erato
> 
> Roman/Virgil

Roman checked his watch as he sank down onto his usual bench, just inside the gates of the public park about a block from his office building. He was exhausted; which was usual for this time of day. Working a job that you didn’t care for much would do that to you. He shouldn’t complain though; Logan had pulled a lot of stings to get him his position. Granted, he was just a call center representative for an insurance company that made far too much money to be paying their associates so little, but a job was a job and his acting career hadn’t taken off yet. Still, with a face like his he shouldn’t be hiding from the world! He should be out entertaining the masses! He should be flashing those pearly whites at every camera in the world, making men, women, and nonbinaries swoon with his boyish features! Instead… he was stuck behind the dull gray walls of his cubical, headset ruining his perfectly molded mane. Still, at least there was always one sure fire way to life his spirits and it began in three…. Two… One…

Right on cue, just across the small pond in front of the larger man his Erato appeared. Dressed in a dark purple and black fleece jumpsuit, hair dipping low over his eyes, the man of Roman’s affections, jogged casually onwards across the concrete path that wound through the park, white cord of his headphones bouncing in time with his steps. Every day, at this exact time, Erato would appear to brighten Roman’s day with his beautiful elegant presence; and every day, just like today, the stress of the morning would wash away at the mere sight of him.

He had never spoken to the man of course; had never approached to discover who he truly was. No, an angel such as that would no doubt be offended by such a lowly being approaching such a celestial being. Roman could not bare the thought of causing such a beautiful creature such undue stress. For now, he would simply have to content himself in worshiping the man from afar.

One day, perhaps, he would grow enough renown to be worth such a being’s attention… perhaps even his affections, but not today. Today he would be an artist at his feet; a beggar admiring a god. He would remain where he was, watching and waiting breathlessly for the day he would discover the man’s true being… The name of the one he called Erato: The beloved; daughter of Zeus; goddess of music and song; muse of poetry and love.

Roman couldn’t help the small smile that formed on his lips at the thought, before the man disappeared once more into the trees that the path led him to and he couldn’t help but whisper as he turned to leave, hand dipping low in his pockets.

“Tell me thy name… Then, pain and fear forgotten, I straightway will arise and follow thee…”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Thank you so much for reading my Ficlets! Any feedback is always appreciated and my inbox and the comment section is always open for prompts and ship recs.  
> I am a bit new to A03 so any points regarding formatting or the use of A03 and tags is greatly appreciated!


End file.
